De Roswell à Beacon Hills
by lisou52
Summary: 5 ans après les évènements de la saison 3, Mickael et Maria débarquent à Beacon Hills se retrouvant face aux loups-garous...
1. Chapter 1

Bon et bien voilà,

Je me lance après quelques années de silence, je refais mon apparition avec un tout nouvel état d'esprit. J'ai pris le temps d'élever mes jumeaux qui ont maintenant 8 ans. Je ne reviendrais pas sur mes anciennes histoires. Je choisis de me lancer sur d'autres voies. Espérant que cette histoire vous plaira.

Bien à vous chers lecteurs,

Lisou52

Attention, j'ai l'intention de faire un cross-over entre une ancienne série et une plus récente. Autrement dit Roswell (série dont je viens de me refaire l'intégrale) et Teen Wolf.

Petit résumé de Roswell : Liz Parker, jeune lycéenne se fait tirer dessus, elle est sauvée par Max Evans. Max est un extra-terrestre arrivé sur Terre avec le crash de Roswell 1947. Il n'est pas seul Mickael son meilleur ami et Isabel sa sœur. Au fil des saisons, ils sont rejoints par Kyle Valenti fils du shérif et Maria Deluca la meilleure amie de Liz qui se met en couple avec Mickael. Malheureusement, poursuivi par les autorités, ils sont obligés de quitter la ville pour protéger ceux qu'ils aiment.

Cette histoire se passe 5 ans après les évènements de la saison 3 de Roswell et début de la saison 2 pour Teen Wolf.

**Prologue**

**Forêt de Beacon Hills**

Une petite voiture banale parcourt la route menant à la ville de Beacon Hills. Au volant, une jeune femme blonde se balance au rythme de la musique tout en étouffant des bayements de temps en temps. Elle jette également des regards sur la banquette arrière où se trouve une forme étendue sous une couverture. Elle l'enviait de pouvoir dormir tranquillement alors qu'elle ne rêvait que d'un lit douillet mais bon ils étaient à moins de 20 kilomètres de la ville, elle n'allait pas se plaindre.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir encore un soupçon d'inquiétude pour l'homme qui était son mari depuis maintenant une semaine. Max avait beau lui avoir dit qu'il se remettait de ses blessures parfaitement et que d'ici deux semaines tout ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Le fait est qu'elle n'a jamais vu son compagnon dans un tel état de faiblesse. Bon, son état était déjà bien meilleur et il avait même insisté pour alterner avec elle la conduite.

Elle roulait de façon mécanique quand elle aperçut une silhouette entièrement nue traverser la route devant la voiture. Pour l'éviter, elle braqua à fond et ne put réagir précipitant la voiture dans le fossé. Fermant les yeux pour se préparer au choc, elle n'eut qu'un léger soubresaut. Cependant, elle ne put que grimacer en entendant le choc d'un corps tomber lourdement à l'arrière. N'entendant pas de grognement ou autre hurlement, elle détacha sa ceinture.

Mickael, réponds-moi Mickael, dit elle en ouvrant la portière arrière.

Maria, on peut savoir ce qui t'a pris, tu as décidé qu'on n'avait pas assez d'émotion forte ces dernières semaines, dit le sus-nommé en se relevant dans une grimace.

Non, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ne me hurle pas dessus, lui répondit-elle en haussant le ton.

Ah ouais, c'est un fantôme qui a braqué le volant à ta place.

Non, une fille complètement à poil qui a traversé la route. Il faut la retrouver, elle risque de tomber malade par ce temps.

Mickael oublia totalement, la suite de la conversation laissant sa compagne continuer à débiter des paroles. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait malgré ses pouvoirs empêcher Maria de faire ce qu'elle voudrait. A près une demi-heure de recherche, il commençait à se dire qu'il ne trouverait jamais cette folle quand il aperçut une jeune femme au regard hagard dépasser d'un fourré.

C'est elle, lui dit Maria en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Tenez, mettez cette couverture, vous risquez d'attraper la mort. Je m'appelle Maria et voici mon mari Mickael.

Ly… Lydia dit la jeune fille en acceptant la main que le jeune femme lui tendait…

C'est à cet instant que le faisceau d'une lampe torche les illumina.

Shérif de Beacon Hills on ne bouge plus, déclama une voix…

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Premières rencontres**

C'est à cet instant que le faisceau d'une lampe torche les illumina.

Shérif de Beacon Hills on ne bouge plus, déclama une voix. Les mains en l'air.

Félicitations Maria, tu nous as encore embarqué dans une belle poisse.

Moi, je nous ai encore… Non, mais tu as un sacré culot, dit la jeune femme en haussant. Je te signale que la plupart du temps c'est toi qui te fourre dans des histoires invraisemblables.

Le shérif s'apprêtait à interrompre la diatribe de la jeune femme quand une autre personne arriva. Un jeune homme aux cheveux courts débarqua essoufflé se bloquant instantanément.

Papa, tu as retrouvé…

Il s'interrompit en voyant les 4 personnes devant lui et mata éhontément la jeune Lydia qui ne portait qu'une couverture sur elle en tout et pourtout avant d'être rattrapé par la réalité avec une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ?

Restes dans la voiture. Oui mais papa, c'est Lydia, je pouvais pas rester tranquillement à attendre.

Bon, si vous arrêtiez un peu de discuter cette jeune femme va finir par mourir de froid dans cette tenue, dit Maria d'un ton agacé.

Ouais et le mec à côté de vous n'a pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme non plus.

Maria se retourna brusquement et son inquiétude grandit en voyant la pâleur de son compagnon et la grimace de douleur qu'il ne pouvait retenir.

Mickael ? demanda-t-elle sa peur se lisant dans ses yeux.

Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit il d'une voix apaisante.

Mais bien sur sachant que tu serais capable de me dire ça avec un pieds dans la tombe, permets-moi d'avoir un gros doute.

Baissez les bras, je veux vos identités et ce que vous faites ici et avec une jeune fille complètement nue, demanda le shérif.

C'est de ma faute shérif, répondit Lydia qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de cette conversation. J'ai traversé la route devant eux et ils ont réussi à m'éviter.

Oui en lançant notre voiture dans le fossé. Maria ne voulait pas laisser cette jeune fille seule dans la forêt en plein hiver et complètement nue. Alors, nous sommes partis à sa recherche. Nous venions de la retrouver quand vous nous avez surpris.

Très bien ce qui ne m'explique toujours pas ce que vous faisiez ici au milieu de la nuit.

Je suis Maria Vincent ( réminescence de la série Les Envahisseurs) et voici mon mari Mickael.

Je vois, vous êtes le couple qui emménage dans l'ancienne maison des Colton, dit le shérif après quelques instants de réflexion.

C'est bien ça.

Bon, je vais vous laisser partir mais vous passerez demain à mon bureau pour mettre tout cela par écrit.

Euh, shérif, vous pourriez nous appeler une dépanneuse, dit Maria avec hésitation. Nous ne pourrons pas la sortir tous seuls du fossé.

Aucun problème et je vais demander à un de mes adjoints de vous re…

Papa, laisses, je m'en occupe.

Mais…

Allez, ils n'ont pas l'air dangereux.

Très bien mais tu rentres directement à la maison et tu m'appelles dès que tu y es.

Oui chef.

Les 3 jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la route. Le jeune homme commença à babiller allègrement et Maria ne tarda pas à le suivre dans ses élucubrations. Il savait bien qu'avec la jeune femme un simple bonjour n'était pas suffisant. Ils apprirent donc que le jeune homme s'appelait Stiles Stilinski bien que Mickael douta que ce soit son vrai prénom qu'il allait fêter ses 17 ans dans quelques semaines qu'il allait au lycée de Beacon Hills, que son meilleur ami s'appelait Scott McCall. Si bien qu'à leur arrivée à leur maison, Maria et lui en étaient au tutoiement.

Il était déjà 22h30 quand le jeune homme les quitta. A peine, la porte refermée Maria se tourna un air déterminé sur le visage.

Maintenant, tu me dis ce que tu as ou je me fâche.

Le bandage s'est détâché, dit Mickael résigné.

Mince pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant, lui dit elle en le conduisant dans la salle de bain de l'étage.

Elle l'aida ensuite à retire sa chemise découvrant le large bandage qui maintenait ses côtes. Elle le retira laissant apparaître l'énorme s'étendant sur le côté droit de sa poitrine. Bon, celui-ci était déjà moins impressionnant et commençait à perdre en couleur mais le visage marqué par la souffrance de son époux prouvait que la guérison était loin d'être terminée. Elle lui refit donc le pansement mais quand elle voulut s'éloigner pour se préparer pour la nuit, il la retint par le bras.

Qu'est ce que tu… commença Maria mais elle fut interrompue par une bouche prenant possession de la sienne.

Le meilleur moyen d'empêcher Maria était de l'occuper et Mickael connaissait un excellent moyen de le faire, tâche à laquelle il s'attela de manière extrêmement efficace dans les heures qui suivirent. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil qui coulait à flot dans la pièce lui indiqua que la matinée était déjà bien avancée et le côté de Mickael était vide et froid ce qui signifiait que ce dernier était levé depuis déjà un moment. Après une toilette rapide , elle descendit les escaliers menant aux pièces de vie, elle fut accueillie par une agréable odeur mélangeant café et pancake

Bonjour vous, dit elle en serrant tendrement son homme dans ses bras.

Le gars de la dépanneuse est venu nous ramener la voiture, j'ai pu récupérer de quoi faire le p'tit déj.

Tu aurais pu attendre encore un peu que je me lève.

Je ne voulais pas réveiller ma marmotte préférée, dit il en lui effleurant les lèvres. Et puis, je ne voulais pas risquer un empoisonnement alimentaire, poursuivit-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

Hey, je ne te permets pas, lui répondit sa compagne en lui jetant un gant de cuisine à la figure. Je me suis améliorée depuis le temps.

Dieu merci , pensa Mickael tout bas.

En effet, au cours de ces cinq dernières années, Maria avait fait de gros progrès en cuisine en grande partie grâce au soutien de Liz car Mickael n'avait pas la patience nécessaire. Et de la patience, il en avait fallu à sa meilleure amie pour lui enseigner les rudiments de la cuisine.

Les deux époux passèrent une bonne partie de leur journée à déballer leurs cartons. Ils quittaient leur maison quand Mckael resta bloqué quelques instants au passage d'une voiture, une Camaro…

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonia62 : E un vero piacere avere un'altra italiana con chi parlare. Sono felice che trovi questa storia suffisamente attraente per seguirla. Se hai delle difficolta a capire di me lo e faro la traduzione.

**Chapitre 2 : Les ennuis commencent**

Les deux époux passèrent une bonne partie de leur journée à déballer leurs cartons. Ils quittaient leur maison quand Mickael resta bloqué quelques instants au passage d'une voiture, une Camaro. Il dut rester plus longtemps bloquer qu'il ne le pensait pour que Maria lui pinça le bras assez fortement.

_ Mais aieeuh, bon sang qu'est ce qui te prend.

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, tu as bugué pendant au moins 5 minutes avant que je ne puisse attirer ton attention… Attends, ne me dis pas que…

_ Quand je te dis que quand on ne cherche pas les ennuis, ce sont eux qui nous trouvent.

_ Qui ?

_ Un alpha, jeune d'après ce qui j'ai pu voir. Bon sang, tu parles d'un havre de paix et de tranquilité.

_ Je suis sûre que cela plairait beaucoup à Kyle, répondit Maria tout en se lovant contre lui.

_ Oui surtout la fille qui se ballade à poil au milieu de la nuit en pleine forêt.

Ils poursuivirent leur route silencieusement. Ils repensaient aux cinq années qui venaient de s'écouler. Ils s'étaient préparés à fuir et dans un premier temps, c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Bien sur au départ, ils avaient commencé au mariage des éternels amants tragiques, Liz et Max s'étaient mariés dans une chapelle de l'Oregon deux semaines après leur départ de Roswell.

Tous les six avaient poursuivi leur errance jusqu'en Alaska à la pointe du détroit de Bering et c'est là qu'ils en avaient croisé pour la première fois la route d'une meute de loup-garous et contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient redouté au départ, ils avaient trouvé la paix pour un temps dans leur communauté. Loups, créatures surnaturelles et humains vivaient en bonne entente, chacun conscient et acceptant la différence des autres.

Ils étaient repartis un an plus tard et s'étaient dirigés ensuite vers l'Amérique du Sud par bateau grâce à leurs amis du grand nord. Ils avaient rencontré Kern, un as de l'informatique qui ne voulait surtout pas qu'on l'appelle pirate. Les adieux avaient été déchirants mais grâce à Kern, ils avaient gardé le contact par des lignes sécurisés et avaient même pu avoir leurs parents en ligne des bonheurs simples qui sonnaient comme des victoires sur la vie.

Les jours qui suivirent, s'écoulèrent selon une certaine routine. Le matin de son premier jour au lycée en tant qu'enseignante, jamais son compagnon ne l'avait vu dans cet état même le jour de leur mariage, elle était restée d'un calme olympien.

_ Arrêtes de sauter dans tous les sens, tu me donnes le tournis.

_ T'en as de bonne, ce n'est pas toi qui va affronter une meute d'adolescents.

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu enseignes.

_ Oui mais la dernière fois, c'était des tout-petits à qui j'apprenais à lire et à écrire. Là c'est tout autre chose.

_ Ca va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas. Tiens pour toi, dit il en lui tendant un paquet qui vu l'était avait dû être fait par ses propres soins.

En ouvrant ce dernier, Maria en resta un instant stupéfaite. C'était une sacoche en cuir simple mais elle valait pour elle tous les cadeaux. C'était une preuve supplémentaire de son amour. Mickael n'était pas l'homme le plus démonstratif du monde mais les petites attentions qu'il avait pour elle valait toutes les déclarations d'amour du monde. Il restait planter là les bras ballants une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard comme s'il craignait sa réaction. Et sans doute était-ce le cas, il recevait les cadeaux de la même façon qu'il les donnait preuve s'il en fallait que son compagnon avait eu une enfance au combien douloureuse. Dans ces moments-là, Maria savait qu'il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire.

_ C'est magnifique, merci pour ce cadeau, dit-elle en se lovant tendrement dans ses bras.

Il avait appris avec le temps à ne plus s'enfuir en courant au moindre contact un peu trop chaleureux. Aujourd'hui, la sentant stressée, il la garda un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude dans ses bras. Une heure plus tard, elle était prête, avait tout posé devant elle et inscrit son nom au tableau. La seule chose qui la rassurait un peu, c'était que pour ses premières heures de cours, c'était la classe où se trouvait le jeune Stiles rencontré une semaine plus tôt. Preuve que le jeune homme était aussi intrigué qu'elle, il arriva un quart d'heure avant le début des cours traînant derrière lui un autre jeune homme qui devait être le fameux Scott McCall.

_ Monsieur Stilinski, intéressant, d'après votre dossier scolaire, vous êtes l'inverse de la ponctualité, dit Maria en les saluant.

_ Professeur Vincent, ravi de vous revoir, voici mon meilleur ami Scott.

_ Je sais les deux fauteurs de trouble de la classe. Bon, plus sérieusement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne continuerais pas à me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom. Ca vaut pour toi aussi Scott.

_C'est drôle je ne te voyais pas du tout en prof surtout de littérature.

_ A oui, répondit-elle avec un regard impassible.

_ Pas que tu ne ressembles pas à un prof mais enfin tu vois, je te verrais plus dans la chanson. Enfin, tu n'es, tu n'as pas, tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il tout e,n baissant la tête tout en rougissant.

_ Tu t'enfonces tout seul mon grand. Et bien, il est vrai qu'à une époque j'ai envisagé une carrière musicale mais je me suis rendue compte ce n'était pas toute ma vie. Et je suis heureuse. Bien nous reparlerons de tout cela un peu plus tard, le cours va commencer.

Sa première journée se passa plutôt bien dans l'ensemble mais elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un jeune homme, petit aux cheveux bruns frisés. Tout dans son attitude, sa manière de se tenir à l'écart des autres lui rappelaient Mickael. Et le pire, c'était qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui semblait s'en apercevoir. Il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de l'approcher.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent, elle n'en parla à Mickael craignant que ce dernier n'en fasse une affaire personnelle. Il pleuvait des cordes cette nuit-là , Mickael et elle se mataient un film dit romantique ce qui avait hérissé ce dernier lorsqu'il s entendirent du bruit en provenance du garage. Mickael demanda à sa compagne de rester derrière sachant qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de se tenir en retrait.

Ouvrant avec brusquerie la porte, il projeta une violente lumière avec l'aide de ses pouvoirs. C'est là qu'ils le virent recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce complètement trempé par les trombes d'eau qui tombaient dehors.

_ Mickael arrête ! paniqua Maria en voyant Mickael diriger ses pouvoirs vers le jeune homme.

_ Tu soutiens les cambrioleurs maintenant.

_ C'est un de mes élèves. Isaac, viens tu vas tomber malade à rester ainsi dans des vêtements trempés, dit elle en tendant la main au jeune homme.

_ Je suis désolé professeur, je ne savais pas que cette maison était habitée.

_ Ah, parce que tu as l'habitude de squatter les appartements vides.

_ Mickael, dit elle en lui jetant un regard noir. Viens Isaac, je vais te prêter des vêtements secs.

_ Je ne veux pas vous déranger, je vais repartir.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises. Suis Mickael, il va te conduire à la salle de bain pendant que je vais te préparer de quoi te réchauffer.

Elle était en train de préparer du thé et chauffer un peu de soupe thaïe qu'ils s'étaient faits livrer, il y a quelques heures à peine. Elle n'avait pas voulu les accompagner à l'étage se doutant de ce que son compagnon allait découvrir. Et le regard hanté de Mickael ne fit que le lui confirmer. Elle savait que ça allait faire remonter les pires souvenirs en lui ceux de l'homme qui l'avait élevé en le brutalisant. Mickael malgré ses pouvoirs ne s'était jamais défendu.

Aucun d'eux n'avait besoin de mot pour se comprendre, c'est lui qui ouvrit ses bras faisant ainsi le premier pas. Elle s'y faufila et ils se tinrent enlacés de longues minutes. Cependant, ils se séparèrent à l'instant même où des bruits de pas.

_ Assieds toi et manges ça te fera du bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te poserais aucune question. J'ai préparé la chambre d'ami, première porte à gauche en sortant de la cuisine.

_ Je…

_ Comme je l'ai dit pas de question, tu es le bienvenu pour cette nuit. Demain, tu pourras rester ou aller où tu veux. Laisse la nuit passer, ne réfléchit pas cette nuit, dors.

Une heure plus tard, Maria sortait de la salle de bain. Elle avait fait un dernier tour pour vérifier qu'Isaac dormait mais quand elle pénétra dans la chambre ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Mickael fit grimper son angoisse.

_ Mickael, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle le voyant tout habillé.

_ Je vais rendre visite au père de notre jeune ami.

_ Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça.

_ Je ne le tuerais pas, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais juste m'assurer qu'il ne s'en prenne plus jamais à lui. Chut, lui sussura-t-il à l'oreille tout en la baillonnant d'un baiser profond. Je reviens vite.

Cependant, il était près de deux heures du matin quand Mickael revint. Elle était restée éveiller attendant avec anxiété mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce que son compagnon lui annonçait. Michael avait retrouvé le père d'Isaac mais pas de la manière dont il l'espérait. En effet, celui-ci était mort un véritable carnage mais ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant.

_ C'est Isaac qui a fait ça.

_ Non, ce n'était pas un loup-garou et ce truc se ballade en liberté…

**A suivre**


End file.
